The Eye's Are The Thing
by Pika Pika
Summary: Akanes diary about what happens when she continually dreams about her soul mate. Warning, VERY short.


A/N: Okay, this is a little diary Akane wrote when Ranma went missing. Yeah, um, I know that I wrote this a long time ago, but I was updating and adding to my stories and so decided to revise this one as well. It's pretty sad, but I think it's okay, so tell me what you think. (Oh, FYI, this is Akane/Ranma, though it does kinda paint Akane in a bad light)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned characters. Please don't sue me.  
  
The Eyes' are the Thing  
  
  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Wow, I had another one of my dreams last night. You know, about Him. The came on me so suddenly, I didn't know what to think. In my mind, there was never anyone who compared with Ranma, he was always my One True Love. Apparently, though, there's another One for me. Every night I see Him, and yet I don't. From the shadows, He stares at me with the only part of Him I can see. His eyes. Those beautiful orbs of light that just seem to vibrate with love for me. Something I never really felt with Ranma.  
  
I decided that I need to me him. As soon as possible. I just know that as soon as he looks at me, I'll just KNOW, and from then on, my life will be complete. I shouldn't keep leading Ranma on anymore. Frankly, while I'm looking for my soul mate, the one my dreams foretell for me, it would be insensitive of me to continue making Ranma believe that I loved him. I could never love him, he is just nothing but an insensitive jerk who never considers anyone else's feelings. Arranged marriages can never become the joyful things that the unions of two soul mates are.  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I told him. Last night, after my last entry, I had told him the truth, how he wasn't my soul mate and how I was seeing my One True Love in my dreams. I almost wasn't going to do it, but then we got into an argument and I just kinda blurted it out. He looked at me, shocked, then made some crack about me seeing things with eyes that leer at me. My silence told him I wasn't kidding, and then he just got this sort of sad look on his face and leapt into the approaching shadows of the setting sun, looking back only once. Though I could only see a vague outline of his body, one thing did catch me, the tears in the fading sunlight glistening on his cheeks. Funny that I couldn't see his face, though. Actually, I haven't really seen his face or even really LOOKED at him in the last couple of weeks, I've been too wrapped up with my soul mate.  
  
Later that night, I found a note that told me how he had packed up and moved away to live with his cousin or something in order to keep me from having any lingering attachments to block my way. Our parents practically asphyxiated. All this morning I couldn't stop thinking about the tears I saw. Oh, well, though. I'm on to better things and it was kinder of me to have a quiet breakup now than a large one later. Besides, I can't let Ranma hold me back from my True One.  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So far, it seems as if my search has been in vain. I've been looking for days, and yet He still won't appear to me anywhere but my dreams, which seem to have gotten more urgent. I don't know why I feel this way, but I know that He needs me, somewhere, somehow. I haven't heard yet from Ranma, I hope that he's OK and has moved on. If he keeps feeling for me after I've already told him off, it'll only make me feel worse. Well, anyhoo, I'll continue my search tomorrow in the hope that something, anything, might turn up.  
  
***  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I found my soul mate today. No, he wasn't under some small rock, waiting for me to rescue him. Though, he very well could have been in some very dangerous places waiting for me to rescue him before something bad happened, something just like what did happen. But I didn't listen. So now, I discover him. Not him, though, just a picture of him on page four of the Nerima Times, the obituaries page:  
  
Martial Artist Found Dead  
  
The lake in Nerima Park found local famous martial artist Ranma Saotome late last night dead after apparently committing seppuku. When questioned his mother who preferred to keep her name anonymous, said that her son has been on a training trip for the past ten years. She also had no information as to why he would kill himself, especially in such a horrible and gruesome fashion. His father Genma Saotome had much to say on the subject, though. Among many of his statements about him having no fault in the matter, it was said that before Ranma left he had given Genma a letter to give to his local love and once-fiancée Akane who had spurned his love earlier this week. In the note, which we had procured through perfectly legal means, us being the press and all, it was said how Ranma loved Akane with all his heart and how if he was to have no life with her, then he would have no life at all. Below is a photograph of this poor martial artist who gave his life for love.  
  
Below the rather long obituary, there was Ranma's school picture. I remembered that day and how he had complained the entire day because for the picture he had to wear his uniform for once in his life. Oddly enough, the black uniform coupled with his hair and the poor quality of the picture made it seem as if he were in shadow. The familiarity of that look caught me, and I didn't quite know why until the paper was riddled with teardrops that I hadn't even felt. It was the eyes. They were the most beautiful, enchanting, ocean blue orbs of light I had ever seen. 


End file.
